1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a massage apparatus, in particular, to a sexual massage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a variety of massage apparatus existing on the market. In general, the massage apparatus can be divided into a manual massage apparatus or an electric massage apparatus, wherein the electric massage apparatus is more popular than the manual massage apparatus.
The conventional electric massage apparatus stimulates the user only with vibrating or rotating that may reduce the feeling of the user. It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide a massage apparatus has the function that different from the action of vibrating or rotating to satisfy the user.